


Erotyczne fantazje 109

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 109

Ruby głośno jęknęła, kiedy poczuła jak członek jej partnerki wchodzi do jej tyłka. Białowłosa dziewczyna trzymając swoją liderkę, zaczęła ją szybko i głęboko penetrować. Srebrnooka wojowniczka krzyczała z rozkoszy, nie mogąc już kontrolować swojego rozgrzanego ciała.

Orgazm przyszedł nagle i sprawił, że Ruby wydała z siebie głośny jęk, czując też jak nasienie Weiss wypełnia wnętrze jej tyłka.


End file.
